Aprés la Trahison
by Anne-Catherine.B
Summary: aprés la trahison d'Hermione ,Harry cherche a savoir s'il doit lui pardonner ou non. chapitre unique.


Après la trahison

Harry regardait par la fenêtre la pluie qui tombait. Soudain il fut dérangé par Ron qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce .

Tu penses encore à elle ? Demanda Ron.

Oui répondit-il simplement.

Arrête de te torturer Harry sa ne sert a rien. Moi aussi elle m'a fait du mal mais je l'ai pardonné. Essaie de la comprendre comment tu aurais réagis si ça avait été à toi qu'on disait que tu es née pour servir Tu-Sais-Qui. Ça fait 5 ans Harry oublie là où va là la chercher et pardonne-lui. Dit ron en essayant de le convaincre.

Rappelle-toi Ron rappelle-toi comme elle nous a trahit. J'avais confiance en elle et, elle ma jetée dans les griffes de Voldemort.

Ron tressaillit.

Elle t'a aussi sauvé. Dit Ron.

Je sais Ron mais... Je sais pas quoi faire, 5 ans que je réfléchis et je ne sais pas.

Harry choisi maintenant. Sinon tu vas passer ta vie seul, à te faire du mal tout seul. Dit Ron sur un ton triste.

Tu a raison mais que choisir.

Après quelque mois de recherche Harry finis par enfin se trouver devant une vieille maison sur une falaise déserte. Harry s'approcha de la porte et frappa deux coups. Personne ne répondit. Il répéta son geste plusieurs fois. Il ne semblait il n'y avoir personne alors Harry fit le tour de la maison. Il entendit une voix féminine derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement.

Qu'est ce que vous faite-la ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Dit-la jeune femme.

Harry ? Dit-elle avec surprise car elle venait de le reconnaître.

Harry l'observa. Elle portait une cape mi-longue, noire sur une rode bleue marine qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux et de grosses chaussures de marches. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue tresse.

Harry s'approcha d'elle. Il ne savait quoi dire. Elle était toujours aussi belle.

Il ne lui en voulait déjà plus. La jeune femme avait peur, elle se demanda pourquoi il était là peut être pour lui faire payer pour ce qu'elle fait à Ron et à lui.

Tu veux quoi? Lui demanda-elle la voix tremblante.

Hermione. Je... Je suis venus pour te dire...que... je... te pardonne. Et que je te comprends. J'aurais du le faire, il y a longtemps.

La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle lui sourie. Harry se demanda comment il avait mis autant de temps avant de venir la voir . Hermione était enfant la d'une mangemorte et bras droits de Voldemort. Cette femme avait juré à Voldemort qu'elle lui donnerait son enfant et qu'elle serait une très grande sorcière totalement à son service. Mais Voldemort et cette femme furent tuer et Hermione avait été adoptée par des moldus. Lors du retour de Voldemort, il se mit à rechercher l'enfant et fini par la trouver. Il l'avait alors finalement emmené de son coté. Hermione s'était donc servit de son amitié avec Harry pour le mener à sa perte. Elle les avait séduit Ron et lui pour les diviser et les rendre ennemis. Hermione jeta alors Harry dans les griffes de son Maître. Mais elle finit par le sauver en tuant Voldemort car elle était finalement tombait amoureuse de lui.

Ils se regardèrent longuement.

Tu veux entrer ? Demanda t-elle finalement.

D'accord.

Elle sortit une grosse clé et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. L'intérieur était sombre une faible lumière pénétrait dans la pièce par de toutes petites fenêtres caché par de grands rideaux de velours pourpres qui traînait sur un parquet d'ébène.

Hermione, dit-il pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi au chemin de Traverse.

Pour y faire quoi ?

Pour y vivre avec Ron et moi. Je sais, tu peux trouver ça un peu rapide mais on a perdu beaucoup de temps et je t'aime toujours.

Ce n'est pas si facile Harry. Je ne peux pas quitter cet endroit comme ça parce que tu arrive et que tu me dit que tu me pardonne.Je suis bien ici personne ne connaît mon passé. Toi tu m'as pardonné mais les gens dans la rue non. Et surtout qui te dit que je me le suis pardonné à moi je t'ai peut-être sauvé mais j'en ai tué t'en d'autres. Que tu m'aime encore ne change rien Je ne veux pas partir, aller vivre ailleurs. Tu comprends? Répondit-elle.

Oui je comprends. Hermione, je dois te demander quelque chose.

Vas-y.

Est-ce que commença-t-il tout en hésitant. Tu m'aimais et si oui tu m'aime toujours?

Hermione sembla troublé par la question.

Oui, murmura la jeune femme dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Harry s'approcha d'Hermione

Alors je peux rester ici avec toi ? Demanda t-il.

Oui. Si tu le désire et aussi longtemps que tu voudras.

En tout cas au moins le temps de rattraper le temps perdu.

FIN


End file.
